


You Ams My Brothers Now

by Dxlilith



Series: Song and Deth [5]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Post-Magnus, Preklok, Sort of fluffy sort of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I has found a home" - Toki Wartooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ams My Brothers Now

Toki was all alone for once. It was a strange feeling as of recently but not unfamiliar. The guys hadn't come back from whatever trouble they'd gotten themselves into last night but that was okay. He knew they'd all stagger in at some point, tripping over their own feet and holding onto each other. It was actually quite funny to watch. But this meant he had the apartment to himself and could use the bathroom for however long as he wanted.

So he showered and washed his hair and combed it and blow dried it and stared at his reflection willing it to grow longer. He envied Skwisgaar's natural wavy long hair and wanted to have his own flowing metal hair. So far, it'd only grown just past his shoulder. Murderface said he looked like a soccer mom which he is sure is not brutal at all, whatever a soccer mom was.

Toki smiled. This was perhaps the happiest he had ever been in his life. He had all the food he could eat, all the booze he could drink, he was in the most brutal band ever and had a family. A new family. A new family that didn't punish him or make him do chores and actually talked to him and yelled and screamed and made so much noise. 

The only reminders of his old life were the scars on his body. Toki made concious effort to forget they existed. It wasn't too hard, most had healed and faded. Except the ones on his back.

He turns to his side so that in the mirror he could see them. They were still there but not as nasty and red as when he first came to America. Most had turned flesh color and no longer raised but there were still so many.

"Whoa those look...those look brutal."

Toki jumps, making a noise like a strangled cat. He hadn't heard Nathan come in who was now leaning against the doorframe to keep himself up right. He was still drunk.

"Yous scares me." Toki offers meekly, his hand reaching for the knot at his waist. He was made very much aware of only wearing a towel when he realized Nathan was in the clothes he left with last night.

"Didn't mean to. Just needed to take a piss." The frontman grumbles, pushing himself off the wall. He walks further into the room only to stop just in front of Toki.  

"I leaves then." Toki offers. He steps slightly to the left and bumps his hip against the sink. This causes him to lose his footing but just as he starts floundering, an arm catches his bare shoulder to stop him.

"Where'd you get those?" Nathan's hand is so much colder than Toki's core temperature that the boy shivers.

"Whats?"

"Those scars."

"Oh...my parents would punishs me...if...if I did wrong."

"Whoa. That's not...that's not cool."

"Nei, it's okay." Toki shakes his head. "Is deserved it for being a bad boy."

"So if you do something wrong, I should whip you?" Nathan's hand tightens on Toki's shoulder.

"You ams not my father Natens."

"Good point." Nathan lets go of Toki. "I still gotta pee."

"Ja, Is go." Toki nods and squeezes himself between the singer and sink.

"I got one too."

Toki stops. He's made it to the door and should just leave but instead he turns around and finds Nathan taking off his shirt. He has his back turned to him and sweeps his hair to expose his broad shoulders. Sitting at an angle in a lighter shade than the rest of him is a thin line. From the thickness of the scar tissue, Toki knows it was once very deep.

"Wowee." Toki whispers. "Yous fathers punished you toos?"

"Nah, the guy you replaced did that." Nathan turns back around. "He was fucking crazy."

"Tokis woulds never dos that."

Nathan chuckles. "No one said you would kid."

"Ja but Is letting you knows, Toki would never hurts yous." There was a conviction in his voice that even drunk Nathan couldn't make fun of.

"Thanks. I uh, I would never hurt you. Unless you know, you did something stupid like steal my shit."

Toki smiles. "Yous welcomes."

"Now get out, I'm about to piss myself."

"Oh! Ja, ja." Toki turns around and heads out the door with a big grin on his face.


End file.
